


Red Lips, Red Veins

by Moosen



Series: Winterwidow Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bucky/nat redroom drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Red Veins

The swing comes from the left and his lips quirk up as his dodges, his hand coming up to ensnare her wrist between his fingers. There's a rhythm to their steps, one foot back the other to side and there's a kick aimed at his side. Twisting his hand, he can see how her balance is altered, thrown off just so. He doesn't wait for her to recover. His leg snaps out behind her ankle and he presses forward. They hit the ground, her below him. Leaning down, his lips barely brush against hers.

"You're losing your touch Natalia," his tone is warm with a tease as he speaks. She's still under him for just a moment before her free hand is winding up around his head, fingers tangling into his hair. Her head cocks to the side, red locks splayed beneath her.

"Did it cross your mind that perhaps, I was hoping you would take me down James?" Her words are picked carefully, a sharp brow raising up at him. A laugh rumbles out of him, filling the silent room with its warm sound. He doesn't hesitate, leaning that final inch to close the gap between their mouths. Her lips are soft against his as she presses back. The fingers in his hair tighten their grip, scratching against his scalp just so.

It only lasts for a moment before that grip is yanking to the side and the mat is under his back. Her legs are warm as they straddle his hips, her weight settles against him and he finds his hands moving to her hips. His grip is tight as he presses up against her, but there's no attempt to flip them. Her free hand comes against his shoulder and pushes him down as she breaks the kiss, her lips finding their way against his ear.

"Now, James. This really isn't the most appropriate space for these.... displays of affections of yours," her voice is nearly a purr before she twists her hips against his. A gasp escapes him as his head tilts back ever so slightly.

"Natalia," her name is practically breathed out as his heart rate picks up. She's right. This is the worst place for them to be acting like this. If somebody were to walk in... This wasn't a private training room. It was accessible to the entire facility.

"James," she muses back as her fingers dig into his shoulder just so. His thumbs press against the jutting lines of her hip bones. Her lips press against his cheek in a chaste kiss before her teeth nip against his earlobe. A hiss escapes him, eyes shutting as that familiar tug starts in his gut. "Did you really think that you'd won?"

Amusement is clear in her tone as she speaks and he doesn't have a chance to think before her hands are finding his and she's in action. He's flipped onto his stomach within seconds, her knee digging into his back as she pins his hands down.

"How does it feel to be a loser, Soldier?" She teases, lips brushing his ear. Heart still racing, he lays there for just a moment before that laugh rumbles out of him again.


End file.
